The present invention relates to an improved liquid dispensing container and, more particularly, to an integral, self-supporting and recyclable container.
Bag-like fluid containers generally have a flexible bag-like construction which include a dispensing spout attached to each bag. Such containers are used for dispensing beverages, such as wine, milk, syrup and juices. Known bag-type fluid containers utilize a flexible and liquid expandable plastic bag which progressively collapses during dispensing. One known type of bag has a wall construction comprising a layer of low-density polyethylene (LDPE) and a barrier layer of nylon that are both heat laminated together. Filling and dispensing of the bag's contents occur through the spout. Because of the flexible and inflated nature of the bags when filled, they are not self-supporting and besides are bulky and therefore, difficult to handle. In certain situations, this leads to inconveniences in storing, stacking and handling. For convenience, however, in storing, stacking and shipping these beverage filled containers, the latter are each housed in a corrugated carton or box. The bag spout is arranged to protrude through a carton opening so that the beverage or the like can be dispensed from the bag.
While these bags serve quite successfully, nonetheless, some problems arise. For instance, should the bags experience leakage, there is the possibility that the cardboard cartons housing the bags become wet and, therefore, damaged. A further limitation for the foregoing combination of bag container and cardboard carton concerns recycling. Basically, the foregoing construction does not lend itself to expeditious and inexpensive recycling. Among the reasons are the fact that in order to recycle both the corrugated carton and the plastic bag are required to be pulled apart. This is a relatively time-consuming and, thereby, a costly process.
Moreover, today, there is a growing emphasis on recycling plastic in response to rising concerns about the nation's solid waste disposal problem. Typically, the percentage of plastics recycled is low. This is especially true of plastic packages made of lightweight film, since film is somewhat difficult to collect. Moreover, most collection procedures have to sort through an amalgamation of different types of plastics for recycling. Accordingly, there is a continuing desire to improve the recycling of plastic packages, especially plastic film packages.